Tales of A Dragon
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: *Formerly Titled Darkness* A collection of poems and the like, about Wings Of Fire. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sure, you know that Darkstalker wanted to be free of his prison, but what is it really like in the mind of the seemingly taunting NightWing? Let's spend a while inside...**

 **A poem sort of thing.**

 **(Takes place during Moon Rising and Winter Turning, as well as Escaping Peril)**

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _Moon? Moon!?_

 _Gah. She's out of range._

 _Come back soon...free me._

 _Free me of this prison. Free me of insanity._

 _Let me extract revenge from those who wronged me._

 _And this academy, oh, this academy. All the possibilities. All the dragons. So many choices, right or left? Up or down? Kill or kiss? Hide or fight?_

 _Peace...or destruction..._

 _Choose wisely, little ones._

 _Something is coming to shake the earth._

 _ **~Days Later~**_

 _I'm tired of waiting_ _._

 _These enchantments bind me_

 _I am forced to replay the memories._

 _The memories that pain me._

 _Memories of love._

 _It hurts. So much._

 _But soon, that will change._

 _Something is coming to scorch the ground._

 _ **~Days Later~**_

 _Hmm._

 _Look at all these thoughts._

 _These little dragonets, with their little worries._

 _But soon,_

 _Jade Mountain will fall,_

 _beneath thunder and ice._

 _Unless,_

 _the lost city of Night_

 _can be found._

 _As if these little ones can stop me._

 _Soon, Pyhirra._

 _Soon._

 **Well?**

 **Hope you liked that...dark little... poetic..thing.**

 **R and R!**

 **Darkstalker-y, Clearly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got some reviews asking me to continue, so I may bring you something every once in a while. Enjoy, readers!**

 **EeeeeeeeeeeeeE**

A princess cries herself to sleep,

Dreading the words she must speak.

Those four words,

The ones that change her life,

And a whole tribe too.

 _Mother,_

 _I_

 _Challenge_

 _You._

A phrase, perhaps,

That can mean

The end of a reign,

A queen's last breath.

Or a rise to the throne,

Having surpassed death.

But the moment those words have been spoken

A mother and daughter bond,

Becomes shattered and broken.

A queen stares at her daughter,

Knowing, just knowing,

Her time is over.

The whole tribe watches,

As the royalty battle it out.

Sometimes fighting willingly,

But many have tears flowing down their snout.

The final strike hits home,

And an old queen is dead.

But both look at each other,

One last time.

And the daughter might cry

THE THRONE IS NOW MINE!

:::

With the passing years the words are spoken again.

And the old princess might wonder,

 _Why_.

The tradition repeats,

Again and again.

Each time bringing,

No less pain.

Just the start of another endless game.

 **Wow. What dark corner of my brain did these come from?!**

 **Um, let's hope for some...happier ones next! :3**

 **R and R!**

 **Scarily...Clearly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope this one is less morbid.** **But who am I kidding.**

 **Enjoy!**

Animus.

Born with power.

Ability.

But there is a catch.

Souls. Souls are stolen.

Minds are ruined.

Control the power,

Before it controls you.

Magic.

Magic always comes with a price.

Animi hold both peace and chaos in their talons.

The balance is easily disturbed.

So think twice,

Think thrice.

It's an Animus life.

 **Whelp. Hope you liked this little thing that had been floating around in my head.**

 **That was a little free-verse poem, so please no rants on how it ain't a poem.**

 **Leave a review and watch for more!**

 **Powerfully, Clearly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A nice, light poem.**

* * *

Spread your wings,

As your parents cheer.

Their chanting rings in your tiny ears.

Take a step,

Towards the sky.

Flap your wings,

So you can soar high.

If you stumble and fall,

It's okay.

Mother will pick you up, Father will remind you, "It happens to us all"

Try again,

Feel the air beneath your wings.

This first time you fly,

This feeling it brings,

Can be found nowhere else,

But in the scales of your wings.

* * *

 **Because a dragonet's first flight is really heartwarming.**

 **Scale-ly, Clearly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**;-; Writers block is the worst.**

 **So, to get myself going again, I'll spit out a few poems.**

 **Shout-out to TheAnonymouse2 and Someone Haiku for being awesome! And all my other reviewers, love ya!**

Swim in the deep seas,

Or find the place of ice where wings will freeze.

Repax in the warm grains of sand,

And remember the volcanic city that couldn't stand.

Soar thorugh the mountians high above,

And wander the marshes and mud

See a rainforest with birds and bees.

This land of Pyhirra,

Brings me to my knees.

 **Any suggestions for my other stories are greatly appreciated.**

 **I hate hate hate writers block**

 **Unhappily, Clearly**


	6. Chapter 6

**;-; Writers block is still the worst.**

 **But thank you all, especially IridescentFeatherz, for all your support. *hugs***

 **And I promise I'm working as hard as I can on my other stories. ;)**

 **(::) for y'all!**

Click

clack

click

clack.

The sound of talons against the cold stone floor,

Who could be there, behind the door?

A friend? A foe?

Talons shake, tails swish.

A simple sound brought forth a nervous tic.

Who would come at this time, when the sun has yet to rise?

 _Maybe, I should open the door._

 _It can't hurt to see who is waiting for me._

 _I'll just peek my head out,_ _say hello._

 _Right then._

 _On three, I'll go._

 _One,_

 _two,_

 _th-_

A gleeful cheer slits the throat of the night.

Two siblings reunite.

Tears are shed,

hugs shared.

 _And to think I was scared._

 **:( writers block...**

 **but, I hope you enjoyed this poem, thought it would be a nice, light, yet suspenseful one. ;)**

 **R and R!**

 **Suspensfully, Clearly**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is basically to show I'm not dead XD**

 **i was on a vacation guys.**

 **I'm drowning in writing, and I have provincal testing coming up soon. So I'll work as hard as I can on my stories, but you'll have to bear with me for a while.**

 **Now, onto the poem.**

Claws and fangs and flames and screams.

Dragons dropping all around me.

This war has torn and broken our spirits.

The sounds of peace are long lost

I cannot hear it.

Will we ever stop this madness?

Can we ever stop the pain?

Must I wake up and fight until the end of my days?

I can't stand this three-way war,

I can't stand the battles anymore.

So I'm leaving now.

The only thing that will stain my talons from now on

Is peace.

 **And there's some Talons of Peace for you.**

 **Also, news.**

 **\- I have figured out an ending for In The Midst of Battle, yay!**

 **\- I'm drawing the Rainy Night gang for y'all! It'll be on my deviant art, ClearlyTheCrazy**

 **\- And all my other stories will be updated soon, patience children.**

 **Stressfully, Clearly**


End file.
